Hello!
by uniquecomicfreak2580
Summary: When marching door to door, Elder McKinley comes across the home of an unexpected certain someone. McBladeley. Sexual Themes and Mature Language. There are a few Panic At The Disco: Build God Then We'll Talk references. How many can YOU find?
1. Chapter 1

"Arighty then. See you next Sunday, Ms. Pilkington." Connor said as he walked down the front steps. It was a beautiful summer afternoon, which meant most people would be inside their air conditioned homes, trying to avoid the heat. So far he has convinced 4 people to take interest into the Mormon religion. He was about to met his personal quota of 5 people per day, but he still needed one more person. He felt great, fantastic, unstoppable, incredible. That was until he came across the corner of 4th and Fremont Street. His parents had warned him of the terrible, ill-mannered people who lived in that part of town. But he, Elder Connor McKinley, was feeling confident and invincible. He needed to talk to one more non-Mormon about the church. Everyone in Connor's home town was either already talked to or already Mormon. He crossed himself and mumbled for the Lord to give him strength and protection before entering the area.

Once he walked over to the other block, the scene and vibe changed dramatically. The more Connor walked the more disgusting and terrifying the location became. There was garbage, overgrown plants, empty alcohol bottles rusty metal, used condoms, a puddle of a mysterious brown liquid, and road kill. It was gross enough to make the Elder gag, and it did. He hoped the first resident of the nearest building, an older looking motel, would be cooperative and just yes him to death. He cautiously walked to the door, dodging the collarless Doberman that came running out of the bushes. When he rang the chipped doorbell, he expected hear the catchy tune of _Ding-Dong_, but instead he received a faint _Errrrrrr. _The door didn't open all the way due to the door chain lock, but McKinley was perfectly fine with that. He rather not come face to face with the person who reeked of Jack Daniels.

"Hello! My name is Elder McKinley. I would like to share with you this book of Jesus Chri-" Before Connor could finish his practiced statement, the door was closed shut. "Hello? Hello?" Connor rang the bell five more times, uncertain of what to do. "I know you're home, I just saw you…Hello? Open the door and listen to me!" the Elder begged. "Please don't make me stay here longer then I need to." He mumbled to himself as he banged his forehead on the resident's door. "Ow." Replacing the look of defeat on his face with a welcoming one, Connor was determined. He needed one more and gosh dang it, he was going to get it.

_Errrrrrr_

As the door opened, McKinley took in a deep breathe. It was an obese Latino woman who answered the door. To his _delight _she was breastfeeding an infant and didn't cover up.

"Hello!"

"¿Qué?"

"No English, okay." Connor cleared his throat before answering in the little Spanish that he knew. "Hola! Me llemo Elder McKinley."

"¿Dean enviar?"

"Um… No hablo mucho español."

"¿Le envió el Dean o no? No tengo el tiempo para esto. Consigo mi apuro o no consigue ningún dinero para su jefe. ¿Consiguió esto?"

"I don't… I don't understand what you're saying." Connor tried to get his point across by making hand gestures. This seemed to only anger the woman.

"No agitar las manos en mi cara! Actúas como si estuviera loco! ¿Crees que estoy loco? ¿Quieres ver algo malditamente loco? No quieres verme ir loco!" She ranted as she waved her free hand in McKinley's face. Connor dismissed himself from the one-sided conversation after many minutes of rambling in a foreign language. The more doors he knocked on, the more unappealing the people became. He could have sworn that the last Asian woman had at least 20 cats, all in horrible condition. Connor didn't even bother to check the room with the words 'harder', 'faster', and 'don't stop, oh God' pouring out of the keyhole. With every step he took, Connor felt clammy and uncomfortable about this part of town. It could have been the gallons of sweat making him feel this way, but he rather not think about the heat. Was it worth it? Can't he just ring the door bell of an already Mormon household? No, he had to do this. Heavenly Father was watching him and the last thing Connor wanted was to disappoint Heavenly Father. He reached the end room of the ground floor, 110. He rang the bell, by now McKinley was used to the harsh _Errrrrrr_. A muscular twenty-year old blonde opened the door. It was hot enough for him to not wear a shirt, but apparently not hot enough to stop him from wearing long black jeans and a stupid striped beanie. Once he saw the Elder, his sighed loudly and pinched his nose bridge to show how annoyed he was.

"I don't give money, I don't like charities, and I don't buy raffle tickets." The guy said dully, as if it was a routine. Connor was not going to have this. He placed his foot in the doorway right before he could shut it.

"It'll only take a few moments of your time. Please." Connor tried to convince him as he pulled the door back open.

"I told you already, I'm not interested."

"Listen! I have been here for only 10 minutes and I can't stand this place any longer! I'm hot! I'm tired! And I'm just plain scared of what I'm going to encounter next! Lying aside, I really need this. Now, if you don't mind, can you take a few minutes out of whatever it is that you're doing to yes me to death?" Connor yelled very bluntly. His face was as red as his hair, mostly because of anger but the whether wasn't helping either.

"Well, at least you're honest. Alright, what you want to talk about,…" The man replied as he rolled his eyes. He squinted to read the name off of Connor's nametag. "Elder McKinley? Wait,Elder McKinley?...McKinley?..." The man repeated to himself, as if trying to trigger a memory "...Con, is that you?"

"Have we met?"

* * *

**UCF2580 says...**

I based this "certain someone" off of AnonymousNavi's design. It's just so AWESOME!

Translation-

What?

Did Dean send you?

Did Dean send you or not? I have no time for this. Get me my fix or you get no money for your boss. Do you get that?

Don't wave your hands in my face! You're acting like I'm crazy! Do you think I'm crazy? Do you want to see fucking crazy? You do not want to see me go fucking crazy!

Hope you like! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Goddamn, it is you! It's me Steve, Steve Blade! Remember?" Steve rejoiced. Steve Blade, how could he possible forget? His first real best friend, the only boy who didn't laugh at him for taking tap dance classes, and the first and only love of his life. The more Connor looked at Steve, the more similar and friendly his face seemed. He recognized Steve's brown eyes and nose bridge now that he was looking closely. He noticed that his face changed greatly from the last time he saw him in grammar school. He had a soul patch and piercings now, but they didn't look stupid. They complimented his maturity. Steve's jaw and cheek bones were covered with light facial hair and seemed stronger looking, more masculine, more handsome. _Turn it off, Connor McKinley. You are here on strictly business. _Noticing that his silence made the situation awkward, Connor spoke.

"Of course. How could I forget you?" Connor was pulled into a bear hug mid-sentence. He hugged Steve back, unsure of how to hold him without feeling uncomfortable.

"Fuck, it's hot as balls out here. You wanna come in?"

"That'd be great! I could take a well-deserved break." Connor obliged. Once he walked into the room, he was slightly cooled down by the tiny fan rotating in the corner. The ground was covered with thick brown carpeting. There was an old 3 seated couch; the left end had the footrest sticking out. There were several dishes piled on a coffee table in front of the couch and Chinese food boxes scattered on the floor. Connor noticed some empty alcohol bottles and a full ash tray, but he rather not bring that up.

"Uh, so this is it." Steve announced as he gestured to his living room.

"It's pretty good, considering that you live on your own?" he asked, unaware if his parents lived with him or not.

"Yeah. I mean it's not _much_ but it's…not much." Steve said. "Make yourself comfy. Here." Steve told him as he pulled out the right end's footrest. Connor sat cautiously. He didn't feel comfortable laying in the seat, but didn't want to seem rude and close the footrest. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Once Steve left for his small kitchen, Connor took the opportunity to cross his legs and sit on his feet, also to inspect his friend's home even more. There was no doubt a decomposing animal or something was upstairs, he was starting to smell formaldehyde. It was an absolute mess, who could live like this? Well Steve had always been messy, even as a child. Connor smiled to himself at the thought of when they were kids. His roomed looked just like how it is now; dirty laundry shoved in a corner, a broken window, and a huge mess that he'll 'Clean Up Later". He saw a picture on the coffee table. Steve was in it, dressed in a black suite with a gray button down shirt and a dark striped tie. Luckily he wasn't wearing that stupid hat in the picture. He looked upset, serious, and broken. Next to him was a shorter woman, also dressed in black. She had long blonde hair that looked like mangled hay. Her mascara was running, probably from crying. She was too skinny to be considered healthy and her skin was so pale compared to Steve's. She too also looked heartbroken.

"Shit!" was heard suddenly. The unexpected voice made Connor jump a little. He heard some pans hit the floor, then more foul words from Steve. "Uh, you want somethin' to drink. I got beer, tap water, uh…more beer."

"I'll take water please." Connor answered. Steve returned with a measuring cup full of exactly 1 ¾ of water and an uncapped Heineken.

"Sorry. It was the only clean one I could find." Steve apologized when handing him the glass.

"That's fine. Water is water. I'll take it." Connor reassured him. It was his mistake to glance back at the picture. Steve turned to see what he was looking at, then noticed and cleared his throat.

"That was taken a month ago." Steve told him. Then Connor got it, it was a funeral.

"Oh, Steve. I'm so sorry for your lose."

"It's fine, really, don't feel bad. My dad had it coming. That son of a bitch OD'ed in a brothel while my mom was slaving over a hot stove for him."

"Steve. I may not have known your father personally, and the way you're describing him makes me feel that he wasn't the best guy. But no matter what, you should never call him a son of a…you know. He loved you, even if he didn't show it. Don't ever doubt that." Connor told him. He sensed that Steve still disagreed with him on the subject, but he rather not fight over a man he never knew that well. "So, is that your mother?" Connor asked as he scooted to the middle section, closer to Steve's side.

"Yeah. Um, she died too. Not too long ago. Last week." Steve muttered, rubbing his bare neck.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry how did she pass? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's no problem. I had worse questions asked to me during that week. She was found with a gun in her hand. Killed herself and left a note. Something about how she couldn't stand life with my dad." Steve answered has he took a huge swing of his drink. Connor couldn't believe it. Both of his parents passed away, in the same year too. Heck, even in the same month. Connor would be devastated if his parents passed away. But Steve was strong and responsible, even if he didn't look it. Well he looked strong and Connor couldn't help but gawk at that. _Turn. It. Off. It was this very man who caused you to think this way in the first place. If you could do it once, you can do it again. _"Let's not talk about this mood-killer. How about you? What has_ thee_ Connor McKinley been up to?" Steve asked as he took another gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, um, I turned 19 three months ago, graduated high school, shockingly not valedictorian, and recently walked door to door to share the word of Christ." Steve chuckled at Connor's statement. He couldn't help but join the laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Just the way you said it, so casually. 'Yes, today I had fun talking about Jesus to random strangers'. Ha ha ha." Steve laughed even harder. Connor laughed too, not taking the comment too personal.

"Well, I'm sorry if talking about a guy who lived hundreds of years ago isn't on you agenda, but it is in my Mormon schedule." Connor played along.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're a moron." Steve said as he put a cigarette to his mouth. "You want one?" Steve offered, handing the box of cigarettes to him.

"No thank you and it's Mormon, by the way." Connor corrected him as he placed the carton and his cup neatly on the table.

"Same thing to me. He he. Don't you gotta go on a mission or something?" Steve joked as he lit his cig. Connor gave him an un-amused face, but couldn't hold it for long. Just as Connor was going to say something about how he didn't know his mission location or companion yet, he was stopped by the sight in front of him. Steve calmly took out his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke, slowly and sexy. _Connor McKinley!_ Sweat from his forehead dripped down to his cheek, neck, then onto his chest. It landed in his slight chest hair. Following the trail of blonde hair, Connor's gaze went lower and lower, until it met with Steve's belt buckle. He could see the bulge in the front of his pants, and it made his hands wet and clammy. He gripped the couch cushions, going light-headed just by the thought of what it looks like. _CONNOR MCKINLEY! _

Steve inhaled his cig again and turned to Connor. He caught the Elder staring at his jeans, eyes full of awe. A sly grin formed on his face as he wondered how long Connor had been looking. Steve cleared his throat to catch his friend's attention. As he snapped out of the lusty hallucination, Connor blushed hard and looked around the room. There was no way he would look directly at Steve after the thoughts he was just having. "Um, I'm sorry. What was your question?" Connor asked as he sipped from the measuring cup.

"I said, don't you go on a mission or something?" Steve repeated.

"Yeah. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going yet though. I'm getting my mission companion and location at the Mission Center come Monday."

"You excited?" Steve asked as he inhaled again.

"Very. I can't wait to go out and do something, ya know?"

"Uh-huh. Just to get out of this shit hole would make me jump with joy."

"Well then, maybe I can ask the Mission President if I could sneak you into my luggage." Connor joked.

"Yeah, let's hope. How long are you gone for?"

"Two years."

"Holy shit! When are you leaving again?"

"The seventeenth."

"That's like five days from now."

"It's three days, actually." Connor chuckled.

"Oh, right." Steve snickered quietly at how dumb he must have sounded. "I'm gonna miss ya. It sucks that we only met today. I wish we had more time together."

"Yeah. Me too." Connor agreed. He stared at Steve, admiring how his innocent 11-year old face evolved into a mature one. One that made McKinley's knees feel weak. _CONNOR!_ Steve blew out another puff of smoke, and then crushed his cigarette into the tray. He took a big chug of his green beverage which resulted in some of it missing his mouth. The fuzzy liquid rolled down his chin and trailed his Adam's apple. Steve licked his lips to savor the leftover flavor. Connor did too, but for another reason. Steve felt McKinley's eyes on him. He turned to his friend and looked him deep in the eyes. Connor tried to look away, but this time something was different. He was held by Steve's look, unable to look at anything else.

"Then maybe, we should make the most of today." Steve suggested. With every word he spoke, he inched closer to Connor. McKinley slightly parted his lips and kept changing his focus, from Steve's eyes to his lips.

"What do you have in mind?" Connor asked quietly. _You know exactly what he has in mind, in his sick unholy mind! Connor stop kidding yourself before something horrible comes over yo-._ Before he could finish his thought, their lips met. Connor had never kissed anyone before, but judging by his actions it seemed Steve knew what he was doing. He closed his eyes, enjoying this confusing and wonderful sensation. Steve placed his hands on the Elder's hips. The grab made him freeze, it then got to him that he should be doing something too. Having no idea what to do, Connor just held his hands awkwardly in the air. A tongue brushed over his bottom lip, then made its way into his mouth.

People say that kissing a smoker is like licking an ash tray, but Connor couldn't disagree more. It did have a tang of what Connor guessed was smoke and beer, he didn't personally know how they tasted, but it made him more turned on. _No! NO! Turn it OFF!_ McKinley could feel himself getting hard. It was very uncomfortable against his undergarments. Steve pushed him slowly down, resting his head on the armrest. He gently stroked Connor's cheek, placed that hand next to McKinley's head for support, then ducked down towards his face.

Connor expected the pleasing ting on his lips again, but he never received it. Instead, Steve pulled down his shirt's collar and licked Connor's neck, then began to nibble on the flesh. Unable to control himself, Connor gripped onto Steve's back and instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. One hand clutched onto his shoulder and the other combined his blonde hair, and once in a while pulled it. Connor was becoming light-headed again. During a Hell Dream, this would be the time when fingers grew claws and skin turned into, literally, a shade of dark scarlet. But, that wasn't happening now.


	4. Chapter 4

_This was real…This is real…Oh God! This IS real! _Thoughts suddenly came crashing into his mind all at once._ In a few minutes, I'm going to lose my virginity. In mere seconds, my belt will be unbuckled and my pants will be around my ankles. My shirt will be unbuttoned and my undershirt will be pulled behind my neck, exposing my bare chest and stomach._ This fantasy was arousing Connor, and made him unknowingly let out a low groan. Steve continued to chew on Connor's neck, biting down hard whenever Connor would pull his hair.

_Oh, Steve! And Steve…Steve is going to be inside of me. This beautiful sculpture of a man will be inside of me!_ McKinley was breathing hard now. Huffs and puffs of hot air were blown hard into Steve's ear, sending shiver up his spine. Steve congratulated himself. He was turning the Elder into a hot mess, and they haven't even gotten to second base yet.

McKinley's vigorous 'turned off' feelings were clouding his mind._ Oh Heavenly Father, he's going to fondle me, explore me, use me for the first time. I'm going to have nail marks on the side of my hips from his strong grip. I'm going to get penetrated by him. I won't be able to walk straight for a month, and OH MY, how I don't want to walk straight. I wanna limp for the next year because of him. I want these hickies to never leave my skin. I want his cum all over me. In me and on me_. Steve's hand stroked down from Connor's hip to his inner thigh, giving it a light squeeze. His thumb scarcely brushed Connor's crotch, but he ignored it. Little did he know, this small act sent Connor over the edge. McKinley threw his head back and arched.

"Ugnhf! Ahhhhhh!" Connor yelled. He was stiff for a moment, then relaxed and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and he couldn't think straight. It was most exhilarating sensation he had ever experienced.

"Did you just cum?"

"Wh-what?" Then there was a terrible crash. It was him colliding with reality. As he came back to Earth, he realized how wet and sticky his pants were._ Oh no…_ "Oh my…I…I…I-I…" Too stunned to form words, Connor let go of Steve and tried to wipe away the stain. To his dismay, it only made it worse. Then he realized, these weren't just any pair of pants. They were his uniform pants. He was in uniform when he committed this sin._ I just committed a sin…I just took part in one of the biggest temptations on Earth. I failed…God sent me this test and I failed him._

"I knew you were excited, but we didn't even get to the best part." Steve joked as he leaned in for another kiss. This time he when they pecked, McKinley moaned in protest. Connor pushed him away, trying to ignore the amazing feeling of Steve's pecks against his palms. Steve didn't want to fight, so he did as he was told and backed up. Connor suddenly grew very angry at Steve. He was the one who lured him in. It's his entire fault.

"You! You-you're the one who did this!" Connor yelled as he gesture to his crotch. A fool's grin formed on Steve's face. "That's not a COMPLIMENT! You're the one who caused me to sin, therefore it is your fault and not mine, you snake in the grass!" McKinley spat at him.

"Calm it down, Mother Theresa. You didn't seem to mind it a few minutes ago. And don't say you didn't, I got evidence." Steve argued back while pointing to Connor's mess. The Elder covered himself and gasped in disbelief of his rudeness. "Listen. I'm sorry. I'll admit, I may have gotten carried away, but you weren't exactly screaming for me to stop either."

"I can't believe you. This is all your fault, you pig!" Connor screamed as stood up from his position. He marched towards the door, cringing at how uncomfortable it was to walk in the state he was in.

"Con, listen to me. Let's talk about this." Steve insisted. Before McKinley could touch the doorknob, Steve grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"There is nothing to talk about, alright? Just leave me alone! I don't want any part of _this_!" Connor quickly stated as he yanked his arm from Steve's hold. In McKinley's mind, the statement was general. But when he gestured to the room he was in, Steve's expression changed drastically from a helpless one to a furious one.

"What? I'm not good enough for you or something?"

"No. That's not what I mea-"

"No, no. That's exactly what you meant. I know I'm not livin' as good as you, but it's all I got right now. I thought you would respect that. For Christ's sake, I thought you would at least tolerate that, but all that was going threw your head was how sorry you felt for me. Well, I don't need your pity, got that? I didn't get it from anybody else; why the fuck would I need it from you?" Steve told him, his volume increasing with every sentence. Connor blinked multiple times to stop the tears from forming, but gave up once it became too much. It was all happening so fast. McKinley couldn't decide whether he was crying because he disobeyed Heavenly Father's plan, or because he was being yelled at and humiliated. The true reason, that he badly didn't want to admit, was because they shared something so beautiful and amazing. Connor knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help it. He tried as hard as he possibly could, but wasn't and still isn't strong enough._ Why does God torture me? If he thinks that homosexuality is bad, then why would he make me this way? Am I just a joke, a mistake?_ More tears streamed down his.

"Please Steve. I don't want to-"

"You don't want to what? Be here? You made that pretty clear already!"

"No, I-"

"Oh, don't worry Connor, I get it. You wanna go so badly? Fine! Door's right there. Try not to hit your ass on the way out." Connor couldn't form words. He kept stumbling on sounds, but nothing came out. It felt as if a lump grew in the center of his throat. His stomach felt sick and chest gained a great amount of weight.

"Steve, I-" Connor started, voice cracking due to sudden dryness.

"Just…Go…"

"But-"

"Now!" Steve commanded in a harsh voice. McKinley did as he was told, trying to help the situation. Once he heard the click of the lock, he broke down. Tears were violently falling from his eyes. He could feel his throat swelling up and choked on every breathe he took. McKinley squatted down and put his head in his hands. He sobbed for what felt like was entirety, but in reality it was only 10 minutes. Wreaked and broken, Connor inhaled and stood up. _Sitting and pouting isn't going to get the job done. You'll feel better once you finish your responsibility. Then you can go home, and take a shower and forget this ever happened._ With his new moral in mind, Connor wiped the remaining tears from his face and walked up the first flight of stairs.

_Errrrrrr_

"Hello." Elder McKinley greeted with a see-through smile.

* * *

**UCF2580 says...**

Hey everybody/anybody who is reading this. Finally finished. Yay! :D

Not sure if this was the strongest ending this could have gotten, but it was the best I could think of. A big wave of angst and sorrow to brighten McKinley's day :D

I'm also not sure if the beginning of this chapter is T or M. The last thing I want to do is get in trouble so please tell me if you think I should change it to M or not.


End file.
